Code red
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Brittany is growing up so fast. It only seems like yesterday she was a little innocent girl. Alittle Axb. Rated m, mature references. Sorry if there mistakes. This ones gonna get really dramatic
1. Chapter 1

A pitchy scream came from brittanys room. Miss miller rushed in.

"what is it darling"

a chipmunk stood in the middle of the room, pointing to a red stain on her bed. Miss miller looked down at her dress.

"oh dear you seem to have... Your period."

"period, whats a period"

"it's when blood leaks from there, it feels like your peeing"

"what, but people will see it"

"that's why you wear pads"

"I'll duck up to the store and get some"

"please hurry"

brittany sat in her room. Thinking it was the end of the world. she began to sob. Eleanore woke up.

"what's that smell"

"oh uh sorry eleanore" she said grabbing the can of disenfectant.

"brittany what happened, your bleeding"

"I have a um, I don't remember what it was called, but I'm peeing blood"

"omg we should take you to the doctor"

"no miss miller is getting stuff"

"stuff? Like?"

"I don't know, I forgot what they were called"

"we'll it looks painful"

"we'll it really isn't actually, it's just feels like your peeing"

"ew that's gross"

"hey you don't have to judge" her mood swings activating.

"wow brittany calm down"

"don't tell me to calm down"

eleanore left the room in a fright.

"where do you think your going. Get back here now"

"I'm back" a call from down stairs announced.

"finally, what took you so long granny" snatching the bag.

"I beg your pardon"

"just go away" she began to sob once again.

"brittany I must tell you the ins and out of the menstruatal cycle if you want to survive"

"you mean it's fatal"

"no,but you'll start to get moody and you may crave sugar like crazy. You may start tothink boys are cute"

"ew no way, boys have cootees"

"oh brittany so much to learn."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany opened the packaging of the menstrual protection. Carefully placing it on her underwear.

"Hurry up brittany" elanore yelled.

"I'm coming" she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Galloping done the stairs. She opened the car door to the front seat to see alvin there. She choked in disgust. A wide grin on his face.

"what's he doing here"

"oh right I forgot to tell you, dave had to go work early so I'm driving the boys"

"what!" She exclaimed.

"Brit calm down its just a 20 minute drive there"

"and 20 back so that's 40 minutes" jeanette continued.

"whatever"

miss miller started the car. Brittany eventually sliding next to alvin. Her arms crossed. He began to chew gum loudly in her face.

"can you not" brittany demanded alvin.

"oh well that was very manner manic of you" he teased.

he blew a great bubble, brittany reached for the sharpest object in her purse and popped the bubble.

"hey, that was-"

brittany frowned at him.

"ok, ok... Seriously whats into you, your acting meaner than usual."

brittany started to tear up.

"gosh brittany, I'm sorry..."

"not really but you know"

brittany lifted her head from her palms and look at alvin. He noticed he had really upset brittany.

"brittany you know I was kidding right" he rubbed brittanys back.

"it's ok... Alvin..."

"yer britt"

"why am I so mean" she dried her tears.

"I shouldn't say you might cry"

"just tell me" she snapped.

"wow you are really moody today."

"we're here kids" miss miller announced.

"we'll are you ok now brittany"

"yeah thanks alvin" she started sweetly ending bitterly.

"I don't understand her sometimes" he commented to his brothers standing behind him. Staring at her as she walked off to her friends. They bell rang they all rushed inside.

* * *

Brittany sat at the back. Alvin joined by her side. Her eyes trailed with alvin as he walked to his desk. Except she had a much different expression from disgust infact the opposite. She saw alvin differently. His hair shined even in the poor lighting of the classroom. She seemed to notice alvins muscles. She sighed as she daydreamed. She snapped it of it.

ew, what am I doing, this is alvin Seville were talking about, with his cute smile and no just no brittany control yourself. She thought to herself.

she pulled out her hair tie as her wavy auburn hair fell loosly on her shoulders. She swished it around trying to get alvin attention. Failing, she attempted an old .

"hey alvin" he didn't respond.

"alvin!" Tapping his shoulder.

"what?!"

she fluttered her eyes as he looked at her. He looked away confused and disgusted. She sighed with her unsuccessful Action. She focused on the lesson. Not long after alvin looked back at brittany, she reacting quickly and looking back at alvin.

"oh brittany, I just wanted to say your hair looks nice down"

she let out a flirty giggle.

"thanks"

alvin nodded turning back to his work. Brittany still starring at alvin, she began to drool. She noticed her hand she was leaning her chin was slippery.

"ew, ew ,ew" alvin looked at brittany funny as she leaped around her desk. Flicking her saliva off her hand. She smiled gently at alvin. The bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

brittany followed alvin to the door of the change-room. brittany entered the female change-room.

"hey britt" her friend, Taylor who was on the squad greeted her. She kept walking asif she was possessed by a demon.

"brittany are you ok"

she snapped out of her trance.

"your acting wierd"

"what no I'm not" brittany denied.

"whatever lets just get changed" her friend suggested.

they galloped out on the field.

"Give me an a-v-l-I-n loves b-r-I-t"

"brittany, brittany, brittany"

brittany shook out of her trance.

"oh sorry guys"

"give me an e" brittany chanted. "E" her squad chanted

not long after alvin and the football squad walked on to the field.

"give me an...oh hi alvin"

alvin looked at her waving like a maniac fangirl. He continued walking with a confused and worried look on his face.

"brittany, what the hell" her besties interrupted.

"what"

"your acting off, you never greet that rat alvin"

"his not a rat"

"why are you defending him"

"I'm not I'm defending my kind"

"right, just back to the cheer"

"give me an a" she cheered. "Give me a g..." " and don't forget the L and e"

"guess we deserve a break"

"it's only been 5 minutes"

"don't snap at me"

they all flinched. Brittany sat on the bench and watched the footballers practice. She caught alvins attention, she waved and flicked her hair. Fluttering her eyes.

"what the hell, dude, don't hog the ball" a player said to alvin.

"sorry dude" he continued to do the drill.

"ok guys were gonna do a drill" brittany announced.

"a drill?"

"ok everybody pyrimad... Now listen carefully what ever letter I say you need to shape with your bodies or whatever"

"ok no brittany, this is getting out of hand"

"no Whitney you just a blonde who knows nothing so do it"

she stepped back offended.

they all raised people.

"ok first letter, a"

"l"

"v"

"I"

"n"

"but brittany that spells..."

"I know what it spells" she snapped"

one of the players tapped alvins shoulder pointing to his name that was written in human body's. he face palmed his face. Lifting it to brittany who was waving to him. He slightly forced a wave back. She galloped over to him. Alvin froze. Brittany stared at the other player, pressuring him to leave.

"I'll catch up with you later alvin"

"so alvin what do you think" she said leaning in close to him.

"it's uh something"

"so you like it"

"we'll yer kind o-"

"great, well do it at the football game"

"he, great"

she Smiled at alvin and eventaully skipped away. She turned and winked at him. Alvin tried to ignore it.

"ok girls ready"


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany noticed alvin walking to his locker.

"hey alvin"

alvin flinched knowing that voice.

"he, hey brittany" he quietly choked out.

"please let carry your books, they look heavy"

"uh, are you sure"

"of course imsure"

alvin gently stacked his books in brittany arms. She sank a little. Before collapsing on to the floor. Alvin rushed by her. As much as he didnt want to. She gripped alvins hand. She blushed trying hide her face. Alvin picked up what she had dropped. Brittany helped with him. She had snapped out of her liking alvin phase for that second. She only saw him as friend. Brittany leant over to collect alvins belonging. Alvin reached for the same paper. They bumped heads.

"oy watch it" brittany snapped.

alvin looked up into her sparkly ice blue eyes. The arrow has struck. Cupids done his job.

"Your suppose to apologise"

"oh uh, sorry"

"hmm, that's more like it"

brittany entered the science room. Sitting with her friend Chelsea.

"hey Chelsea"

"hey brittany"

"so what's happening"

alvin walked in a couple minutes later.

"ew, him again"

"what are you talking about brittany..."

"yesterday and not to mention this morning you were obsessed with him"

"ew with alvin that's just gross, I swear I would never"

"but you would, you have already"

"ok class today, we are doing a science project on mixtures"

"please pick a partner" mr paker continued.

Alvin walked to brittany.

"hey brittany, wanna be partners"

"ew as if"

"oh uh"

"brittany that was so out of line"

"who cares it's just alvin"

alvin walked in shame.

"brittany stop your being a bitch"

"what do you mean" she seemed sweeter than before.

"ugh forget it"

brittany shrugged her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night. Brittany was jumping around in her room listening to her favourite songs. A song just about to finish. A song she loved began to play.

"this ones for alvin" she screamed. Her nighty flowing around as she danced around the room. Alvin who loved next door heard her scream. He watched from his window. She grabbed her brush and Began to sing.

Oh I just want to take you anywhere you like.

we can go out any day, anynight.

baby ill take you there take you there yer.

She began to hum not knowing all the words. eeventually sing again.

and if you, you want me to.

lets make a move.

yer. So tell me girl if.

every time we touch.

you get this kind of rush.

baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeh.

yeah yeah.

And let me kiss you.

Brittany turned to the window to see alvin watching her dance. she froze. Blushing madly. Alvin pulled his window up.

"nice uh hair brush" alvin teased.

"ha, yer custom made, why you jealous" she joked.

"absolutely" he played along.

they both giggled. Alvin began to blush to.

"I'm sorry about what happened in science alvin"

"don't sweat it, it's cool"

Brittany smiled at alvin. Alvin looking deeply into her eyes. He would kiss her right now. But she was metres away.

"I must do something in return" she suggested.

"no it's cool, really you've done enough, just being in my life"

"ow alvin your so corny but sweet"

"it's what I do"

"obviously, you've had practice"

"he yer"

There silence just the two of them starring at each other. until brittany broke the silence.

"lets go" she said leaping out of a double story window. Alvin rushed to see if brittany was ok.

"wait we're we going"

"I'm doing something in return"

"what?"

they rounded a corner where a sunset was in stared at its beauty.

"isn't it great"

alvin stood in silence.

"come" brittany said.

alvin followed her as they climbed a steep hill.

"you come here often" alvin asked trying to get a convo stared.

"all the time"

"really. Why?"

"this is where I think life through, haven't been her in a while"

"then how olds this" he said pointing to a carving in a tree: b+ began to blush.

"I didn't do that" she hid the carving.

"it's ok if you do"

"do what"

"like me"

"ew alvin Seville no way"

"britt, lets just be honest"

"ok maybe I used to"

"we'll I'm not afraid to say...I like you"

"don't you mean liked"

"oh uh yer liked that's what I said wasn't it" he started to get nervous.

"no alvin" she said gently. leaning on alvin shoulder. alvin flinched slightly. Brittany turned his head so there noses would touch. Alvin leant into her lips gently pressing on them.


End file.
